Blood Ties
by varcolac352
Summary: A sinister beast descends upon the sleepy suburb of Bailey Downs. A werewolf, the first werewolf, stalks the night, terrorizing the townsfolk. Two sisters, obsessed with death, are about to be dragged into a world neither are ready to face. Will the blood that binds them be enough to see them through, or will those bonds tear from the pressure of a single bite? Ginger X William


William

The last thing he remembered was the cold, lonely dark. William found himself far from where he had been left. He was surrounded and overloaded by unfamiliar scents and sounds. Questions raced through his enraged mind. Where had his brother gone? How could Marcus abandon him here? Where was here? The autumn winds swept over the landscape, scattering freshly fallen leaves and teased William's fur as the full moon hung high in the sky. He'd been in this strange new land for a month, forced to subsist on the neighbourhood dogs. The locals knew him as the Beast of Bailey Downs. Such names and titles meant nothing to the first werewolf. But he was hungry, and the smell of humans caught his attention. Finally he would have something substantial. Those mere pets were no match for his voracious appetite. He'd find himself dozing off more often than he liked. But tonight, he'd find worthy prey, and leave an even more terrible mark on the sleepy suburb.

He'd smelled blood. He saw them from afar. Two girls trying to standing over the body of his most recent meal. "Now we can leave a body," said the redhead. "She'll freak".

"It's still warm," said the younger one, concerned.

"Just grab its legs". The younger girl, the brunette, took hold of the dogs foreleg, but the weakened tendons caused it to simply tear off. The brunette threw it aside, disgusted. She took a look at the redhead.

"You got some on you," said the brunette.

"Nice," said the redhead, sarcastically. She brought a hand down to try and wipe it off, but stood in shock. "Bee," she said, "I just got the curse". The scent was driving William crazy, but he had to bide his time. Wait until the right moment. "Fuck," shouted the redhead. "Kill yourself to be different and your own body betrays you". William let out a low growl, he couldn't wait any longer. He hungered.

"Let's get out of here," said the brunette, Bee, her voice laced with fear. Before she could move, William was on them. He grabbed hold of the redhead and threw the brunette aside as he dragged his prize away. William's claws dug deep into the redhead's shoulder, and as she bled, a trail was left. Bee, whose concern for her sister had overridden all else, ran after the great, white furred beast. "Ginger!" she shouted. "Ginger!" So that was the name of his prey. Ginger, struggling against William's grip, managed to slip free after a lucky kick to the groin forced him to release her. He got over the pain quickly and ran after his escaped quarry. Ginger had managed to catch up with Bee, but William was by no means far behind. "Fuck!" shouted Bee as William grabbed Ginger by the arms and bit down into her shoulder.

Bee ran up, and using nothing but her back, started to beat William over the head. William let Ginger go and the two ran off. Bridgette dug out her camera and used its flash to blind William just long enough for them to find some sign of civilization. Bee grabbed each photo as it printed, more out of habit than anything, and bolted as fast as she could while carrying the wounded redhead. William may have been blinded, but he still had their scent. He followed it through the woods and found them running across a road, Brigitte dropping the photos. He made onto the pavement, but turned to face a rapidly approaching van. William stood tall and faced the oncoming vehicle. The driver couldn't stop in time.

The sound of straining metal was heard throught the woods as William was sent flying. His claws had caught just briefly on the hood before the impact had sent him at least three meters ahead. He hit the pavement with an audible thud and a sickening crunch. As he tried to stand, he had found his leg to be broken. He hobbled away as quick as he could to the shadows' embrace. If he couldn't have a meal this night, so be it. He may have just snagged him something far better. He may have found a mate.


End file.
